Phoenix Fire
by The-Info-Broker
Summary: Cloud Fire is a typical teen mare, she's looking for love, traveling Equestria, looking for the mother and trying to bring piece to two different races. OK so she my not be a normal pony but the quest she goes on can change the fate of Equestria. [OC x Changeling]


**Chapter 1**

**I do not own mlp or any other added franchise only the oc Cloud Fire this fic is based on the song ****Chrysalis sang about not having room to love and one of my reasons why (besides looking after her kind) but mostly takes place after season 4 this is my first fanfic so please bear with the bumps in it.**

Chrysalis Pov

Chrysalis was watching Canterlot making a plan to invade when she notice Cloudsdale moving towards Canterlot. Two birds with one stone she thought, then as she watched Cloudsdale was hit with a shadow sonic boom. Chrysalis was terrified as it meant only one thing that evil has returned. Something caught her eye but it was too far to see what it was so she ran to her observatory and looked through her telescope.

Chrysalis watched a Pegasus filly fall from Cloudsdale obviously unable to fly heading straight towards the ground but she also noticed that a phoenix flying high in the sky ready to burst into flames for the last time. The little filly hit the phoenix just as it burst into flames coating her in fire. By the time the fire disappeared the filly was close to the ground but she opened her wings and flew away from the ground causing a Phoenix sonic boom.

"NO WAY" Chrysalis yelled in surprise to no one. When she looked in to the telescope again she saw that the little filly was heading straight toward the mountain where see was watching from at an alarming speed, the next thing she saw was the filly hit the top of the mountain hard and collapse to the ground.

"Out of the way" Chrysalis yelled at the changelings as she ran down the stairs and towards the filly on the ground in a heap. As she got to the filly she could see that both of her wings were broken and guessed the same for her legs and ribs by the way she looked.

"What's your name" asked Chrysalis in a gentle caring voice, "Cloud Wind" whispered the filly in pain "it hurts a lot".

"There there" replied Chrysalis "we can fix you up" but watched as the filly Cloud Wind fell slowly unconscious. "what can I do" whispered Chrysalis sadly then noticed that Cloud Wind's flank which was blank was on fire, an image of a phoenix feather appeared and the fire covered Clouds small body Fixing all the damage that was done, "so this is the effects of the phoenix boom bearer" Chrysalis said as two changelings came up from behind "take her to the guest room next to mine she told them as she walked back inside the nest.

Cloud's Pov

Cloud slowly woke up she noticed that she was on a queen-sized bed in a dark room which scared her because she didn't know where she was. She noticed a strand of red & orange to her side so she pulled at It, "ouch" she yelped realizing that it was her mane "what happened to my mane and tail" she said panicking.

"That was from the phoenix fire same with your cutimark" said a voice form the shadows which surprised her, she looked down to see a phoenix feather standing out against her aqua blue fur where her flank used to be blank. "Who ar… are you" asked Cloud scared "my name is Chrysalis" Chrysalis replied as she walked out of the shadows "and you are Cloud wind" Cloud was shocked that the changeling Queen knew her name but then remembered telling her name to someone before she passed out.

"You will rest here for a while before we head to Canterlot to meet your parents" Chrysalis said gently as she walk out of the room.

Cloud was just outside of Canterlot with Chrysalis disguised as a Unicorn, Cloud had grown close to Chrysalis over the week that she rested up, she was like the mum cloud never had. "Come now we must go see Princess Celestia now" said Chrysalis as she started to walk towards the castle "coming Chrys… I mean books" replied cloud as she hurried to catch up "we've come to see the princess" stated Chrysalis to the guard to which he only opened the door "your highness it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Chrysalis said while bowing "I am books and this is young Cloud Wind" Celestia only replied by pitting her hoof in the air and replying "please just call me Celestia Miss Books, what brings you here". "Young Cloud here fell from Cloudsdale when it was hit and I'm just a traveler so I though you would be the better pony to help her find her parents" replied Chrysalis. "Of course I'll help" replied the princess as she walked to Cloud "so young one who are your parents" "there Mr. and Misses Wind business ponies from Cloudsdale" Cloud replied sadly as she watched Chrysalis walk out the door and teleport way before the boor even closed.

"You know I thing I met your parents the other day" said Celestia to which Cloud wasn't listening she knew she should feel happy for what Chrysalis did for her but instead she felt sad and alone like before, "NO SHE IS MY MUM" Cloud yelled as she ran out of the castle crying. She ran through the streets of Canterlot by the time she got to the edge of Canterlot she was out of breath but she saw Chrysalis a little bit in the distance "WAIT" yelled cloud to which Chrysalis stopped as cloud ran to her. "What are you doing here" "I… want…. To be… with you" cloud replied out of breath "but what about your parents" Chrysalis asked "I don't care, you cared for me more in the week I've been with you then they ever had in my 7 years of life, I want to be with you" replied Cloud pleading. "Well then how about we get rid of that cured last name of yours" asked Chrysalis with a smile on her face "like what" asked Cloud Confused "how about Cloud Fire" asked Chrysalis to which she only go a hug from the little filly. "Hey mum I was thinking we should go around to the towns and villages to show that changelings and ponies can live in peace" Cloud said to her new mum "I like that idea we should tell the others when we get back to the nest" Chrysalis replied as they walked to their mountain home.

**10 years later **

She knew that her mum told her to stay in the nest but after all she was a teen pony and when do teens listen to their parents. As Cloud Fire ran towards Canterlot she cursed under breath she knew it was Celestia's fault ponies stopped trusting the changelings again because of one small incident but attacking the wedding would only make it worse. "Oh no" Cloud said out loud as she noticed that the force field was gone but soon a stronger one appeared causing all the changelings to fly off in all directions. "I'm coming mum" Cloud said as she turned and ran after her mother's magic aura which she had been taught to read from Chrysalis. She hoped she would find her mother safe and soon so she can help get the changelings organised so they don't attack again.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it I will get chapter up as soon as possible, the other chapters may not be as long as this and most likely won't have different Povs that was manly for this chapter and I cannot promise any set release dates for the other chapters please review.**


End file.
